The game
by YounamemeArika
Summary: Luffy is bored. The dinner is over and the crew have nothing to do. But, clever as always Nami get an idea! XP Will it cheer Luffy up? Read to find out! R&R! No RobinorChopper...Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Bored!

/

Heh. This is my first fiction of Onepiece. I hope it don't suck so much ;P. Have a funny reading!

Chapter 1. Bored!

- Ow, this is so boooring!

With the sound of Luffy's voice everybody in the galley looked up. Sanji, who was washing the plates after dinner,  
Usopp, who was trying to contrive a new weapon, Nami, who was reading a book and the half-sleeping Zoro on the floor.

- Oh come on Luffy! the chef grumble at him. - How long will you continue with that? It's been day's...

- But I can't help it! Luffy signed. - It's the middle of the day and we've already eaten! The wind isn't blowing and no exiting islands around! I can't stand it anymore!  
Luffy started bumping his head in the woodtable in front of him.

- What are you doing? shouted Sanji. - Do you want to eat on the floor?

- He have a point there Luffy. said Usopp and tried to avoid the captain's ryhtmic jojo-bumping.

- Oi, Luffy! Zoro opened one eye. - I'm bored to, but more on your reaktions.  
Luffy stopped bump his head. - So what to you suggest us to do? Zoro shrugged.  
- I don't know, what do you WANT to do?  
Luffy become silet a minute.

- Saaaaanji? Can you make some dessert? Sanji signed.

- No, I've told you that I'll only do dessert if sweet Nami-san wants it!

- Nami?

Nami had bent silent all the time. Now she looked at them with a smirked look in her face.  
- Guys, I think I just get an idea!

- Huh?

- What?

- An idea you say?

- No matter, is it fun?

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy looked at her with puzzled faces (especially Luffy's ;P). Nami closed her book and rushed out from the galley with a: - Be right back! and then she was gone.

- What now? Usopp said and the boys look on each others.  
After a short time Nami returns. She is hiding something behind her back.

- What's that Nami-san? asked Sanji and finished the washing. The girl smiled. - I should have told you before but I didn't remember it until now! With these words she place the hiding thing on the table. Everybody came closer to see what it was. It was a box painted in many colors. They could see some strange people and animals on it.

- Nami, what IS that? asked Zoro with a high eyebrown.

- Don't you see that? said Luffy. - It's a painted box! Are you stupid or something?  
Zoro gaved him a smash with one of his swords.  
- I KNOW that is a painted box your silly dumbass! I just wonder what we can do with it!

- What CAN we do with it anyway? asked Usopp. - What is it?

- This, said Nami and pointed on the box, might be something you never have tried out before! She smiled.

- This is a..

Ops! What was that? I hope I was't to mean there...

Go Nami! What have you bring to them? XP

Read to find out! Pleaz R&R!

/ 


	2. Chapter 2: What is that?

(- Maybe I'm not a language-queen but I'll do my best! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you won't 

be disappointed when you read and find out what it was Nami bring to them. I've thought about it a whole lot, you know..

Well, here it is! Enjoy!-)

Chapter 2. What is that?

"A Role-play?"

Nami nodded.

"Yes!"

(-Silent-)

"Er...What's that?" Zoro asked.

"Well, it's a game you know." She looked surprised at him. "Never heard of it?"  
The swordman shrugged and shook his head. The others followed his example.

"What? Have you not even heard of it? But it's the most popular game in East-blue! Have you never played games before?"

"Played games?" repeated Zoro.

"No Nami-san." said Sanji.

"But have'nt you, Usopp?" Nami turned to face him.

Usopp thought.

"Yeah, maybe I have...but I've never heard of that kind of game before."

The navigator turn to Luffy. "And you?"

Luffy poked in his nose. "What's a game?"

Nami fell over.

"Don't you even know what a game is?"

Luffy gave her a smile. "No."

Nami groaned and put her forehead in her palm. "Geez, this'll take the whole day..."

(-Later-)

After a 'short' time Luffy understood enough, that the thing called "game" is FUN, and then Nami could continue.

"Okey, look here.." said Nami and took the lid of the box.

"Whaaaat? Can you open the box!"

Everybody sweat-dropped and turn to face the surprised Usopp, except for Luffy who leaned forward over the table and pick up something.

"Wwoooaahh! This just look so cool!" he screamed and put it on the table. "Nami! Nami! What's that?"

Nami turned.

"Oh, that's a part of the game, a 'nameless character'."

"Aha!" Luffy said and looked closer on the character. It's looked like a green- and black-haired monster with blood on the long teeth. It had big feet and hands with claws on. The black eyes (three in fact)  
glittered evil against him. "Cool!" he said. "Can I get it?"

"If you want, you can use that monster in the game." she said.

"Ok."

Nami looked at they others. "You have to choose a Character and give it a name. It will represent you in the game. OK?"

"OK.." Zoro and Sanji grumbled and came closer.

"Is there any cool hero here or something?" asked Usopp. He didn't really like that monster Luffy had chosen.

"Ofcourse!" Nami smiled. "Just look!"

(- Ok! It was a game! But why not? They never do anything else except for sleeping, fighting and eating...;)

Sorry for my horrible writing, I'm not so good at english...

So what do you think about the chapter? Review pleaz, I appreciate it, thanks!

The next chapter: "Let the game begin!"-)


End file.
